Gabriel Florise
Gabriel Florise, is the assumed name of Daniel Turner, in an alternate timeline. Through a fatal error in a Stargate device, he was forced to leave the Empire that he and his Master, a man under the same assumed name, had created. He was forced to begin a-new, now fuelled with the anger of defeat and a will for power. Through his actions, he destroyed the society and class structure of Hassark Prime, sending the planet into chaos that would last for almost a decade of new, and ever changing governments. Killed in the infamous Centurus War, he worked a way of keeping his spirit alive. Finally, creating a Force Bubble, he remained alive, suspended between life and death, never to move. History Alternate Timeline Before the incident, which turned Jedi Master Daniel Turner into Gabriel Florise, he had lived a different life. Everything had been going smoothly, until a fatal Stargate accident, sent Turner back in time... Most of his life, had been much the same as Atrumcavus’, living the life of a Jedi. His career within the Jedi was souring; he had just been promoted into the Jedi Council, his dream ever since becoming a Padawan. He was ready to take an apprentice, and pass on his knowledge in the Force. Then he met Gabriel Florise. He was in opposition in the DJR Republic, and was a compassionate leader. From all looks, be appeared gentle, and friendly. Turner befriended Florise, and when Florise was elected into power, Turner was appointed underneath him, as his advisor. Florise began to test Turner, in subtle ways, opening up Turner to the ways of the Sith. Subtly, but surely, he set Turner on a path, which was not of the Jedi. He began to teach Turner about Sith ideologies, and teaching him Sith abilities. Soon, Turner left the Jedi Order, and became an apprentice to Florise, otherwise known as Darth Valchuda. Valchuda gained in political power, and with his new apprentice, dubbed Darth Hades, they set through the galaxy on an Imperialist conquest. They took land, destroyed civilisations, until they controlled more than ¼ of the known galaxy. Darth Hades learnt from his Master, learning all about that Sith Order. The Hassarkian Sith Order, which was an order bound by Darth Banes Rule of Two, had left the Star Wars galaxy just as the Vong began to invade the galaxy. They left, thinking the galaxy would be destroyed, finding refuge in the Milky Way. They had set up in Hassark as it was called then, and began a new Sith. They worked in secret, always working in the upmost government. They ran the nation for thousands upon thousands of years, until Turner came along. Valchuda had then restored that order, when he took power. Hades also learnt, that Valchuda had travelled back in time, due to some freak accident, and that he and Turner were the same. This shocked Hades, but once he got used to that, he grew to like the idea. The Jedi Order and Galactic Empire began to see the DJR Empire expanding, and taking over innocent worlds. When they began to conquer a Jedi and Imperial world, the Galactic Empire and Jedi Order unleashed the gates, beginning a huge assault on the DJR Imperial Forces. But, they were too much, and both the organisations were battled to the brink of destruction. They backed down, leaving Valchuda with the spoils. Valchuda order Darth Hades to attack what remained of the Jedi Order, and in an apocalyptic battle, they almost won. However, in the last minute, the Paraguayan Forces began to triumph, and Darth Hades was forced to pull back the forces. Hades fought the Grand Master, launching attack after attack, trying to weaken his opponent. However, it backfired, and the Grand Master used his superior powers to defeat Hades. Our Timeline Weakened, and still under the effects of the Grand Masters powers, he went through a Stargate, winding up thirty years in the past due to some malfunction. Standing in the DJR Republic again, after a tragic defeat from the Grand Master, Darth Hades wasn’t thinking clearly. He figured that he only had a few years to live, an unfortunate side effect, so he had to act quickly to create his Empire. He adopted the name Gabriel Florise, as his Master did. He ruthlessly took power, and made things hard for himself as an effect. The Turner of that time did not come to Florise as a result. His hatred for the Jedi, was tantamount. Much so, that he began to fight them sooner than he could handle. He had to create his national army out of brainwashed citizens, and inevitably was weaker for it. He enlisted Lord Harry Keef, to share his knowledge, so that he could continue when he left. As Florise set himself up on Centurus, with no possible escape, he did so because he was a doomed man. He was going to die, which didn’t work well with him. If he died naturally, he wouldn’t have been able to create the Force shell around himself, so to remain for eternity. The knowledge of how to create that had been passed down from Valchuda. Force Bubble So when he was killed, he came to the Force bubble. Now Florise, as he is more commonly known, is training Atrumcavus. Although his original plan was flawed, in death, Florise was now immortal, alive for eternity, with more power than he had ever had in life. This was when the unexpected happened, and Turner came to Florise inside his Force prison. Revealing himself as Atrumcavus he showed himself to have turned to the Dark Side. This greatly pleased Florise, who began to teach Atrumcavus the ways of the Dark Side. This however, didn't last long, as Atrumcavus moved on to another teacher, but it gave Florise more inspiration. Suddenly, he had a purpose. Category:Characters by Daniel Turner